


Clean

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Negan Smut Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Negan Smut Week, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: He found her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away, but I enjoyed this so much! I hope you do too! Let me know, I love reading your comments!

Hazy light begins to flood the small room.  Your curl onto your side, hugging the worn pillow, staring out of the window as the sky transforms from lilac to grey to blue as the sun slowly rises.  As you close your eyes the bed across the room creaks, making way for a patter of bare feet across the linoleum.

"You've been in a weird mood for days, you've gotta come for breakfast today love.."   Molly huffs out air, and you picture her pushing up her glasses and delving her into her pockets for her morning cigarette. 

You didn't divulge what happened that day in the kitchen and she didn't ask.  Negan was a sore subject since that day he leaned against your doorway watching intently as Amber gathered up her belongings.  Giving one tight hug to her mother, she was gone. 

"I'll take your deafening silence as a no then.."  

You shook  your head with a groan, the last thing you wanted was the plain pasty oatmeal they offered every day.

"I'll meet you in a while, I'm gonna shower first.."

Molly huffed, shivering dramatically, shooting you a half smirk. 

"Rather you than me kiddo.." The older woman smiled, waving her goodbyes before leaving you alone.

 

As you padded lifelessly down the hall a small smile breaks your face when witnessing life around you.  As much as this new reality tests your resolve, you find yourself believing in the hope of humanity's resilience a little bit more than yesterday. 

Hot showers in the sanctuary were somewhat a luxury, usually the white walled room played host to a hustle and bustle of voices and activity but the run to Alexandria took most of the early risers, which meant you had the whole place to yourself!  

Quietly you strip down to your bra and panties, wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel Molly had given you from her last run.  You flick on the taps, holding your hand under the slowly warming torrent of water.   

Stepping into the stall easily, you pull the curtain and instantly melt into the stream.  You loved the feeling, the sensation of the warm bullets of water bursting the tension in your muscles.  Since that day in the kitchen you found it hard to relax.  Everyone's eyes felt harder than ever and you daren't indulge that hard ache when you let yourself think of the large pair of hands rifling through your hair. 

But it was different now, with the water melting you from the outside in.  It didn't take long for you to lose yourself in the sweet smell of shower gel and Negan's leather.  

_Those large hands would the pull curtain without preamble, exposing your naked form to him.  His hands around your waist run along your belly as the other took hold of your right breast, squeezing lightly as you close your eyes.  You can't help but sigh, feeling the wet warmth of his body behind yours, cock pushing insistently against you full ass.  His other hand roved over your belly button, making a gentle circle before inching downward, sliding through the suds to find the extremely sensitive cluster of nerves between your legs._

_Your breath catches as your back arches against him. For a fleeting moment, you forget how to breathe._

_His finger twitches again, causing your moan to reverberate muting your ears to the shuffle outside your secluded heaven._

_"Oh.." you sigh as he strokes you and  pushes forward, forcing you to palm the tiles and bow your head, voice trembling in octaves as he slips two fingers in easily._

_"Oh, god.." you moan, body bucking slightly.._

"There are _rules_ for a reason. " 

In seconds the self induced bliss comes to a violent halt, goosebumps ripple your skin as you stand stock still preparing for what would most definitely be the worst kind of punishment this time around. 

"You're here, because _you get that._  When you try and skirt it! There's a cost.."  His voice rumbled around like gravel in a landslide, pinning you to the shower wall.   You knew he was expecting an answer, but what could you possibly say to rectify this? You'd done nothing wrong.  

"I'm all for a shower fuck, damn I'd screw any of my wives into those walls but there are _rules!_ Skirting your duties to fuck each other.. that's a fucking no no! Now get, _out!"_ He roared, slamming his barb wired accomplice against the slate. 

Shit.  The reality of the situation quickly caught up with you and you knew why he was so angry.

He didn't think you were alone.

"I'm not a merciful fucking guy! You've got three seconds to come out, balls and all before Lucille comes to say hello, and believe me she's thirsty.."

So this is how're you going to die.  Naked and fucking cold. Excellent.  

"You dumb fucks. Three.." 

You took a step forward, not quite believing this was actually happening. 

"Two.." 

Your hands shook around the curtain, pulling it to the side so your head and shoulders revealed your identity. 

In the brief few seconds all you could hear was the water smashing against the floor. 

What you saw took your breath away -  Negan stood mere feet away from your naked body, snarling, his lion eyes bright with venom.  That was until he realised his mistake.

"Woah!  Now _this_ I didn't fucking expect!"  Negan laughed, swinging Lucille back and forth. Your chest tightened in panic when he launched forward, grinning from ear to ear.

"Pull the curtain sweetheart." He growled, grasping gently at your chin with his gloved hand - it sent a shockwave of heat down to the pit of your stomach.   "There's no use in protecting your man."

Your were about to speak, stutter anything to explain but he kept you silent shocked that he still wasn't getting it.  Suddenly you felt the rush of warmth flood your face, mortified that you were going to have to admit to your fantasy.   Shit.

"I..Negan."  Somehow he didn't push, but let you try to explain.  You knew it was going to be difficult, but what you didn't expect was the golden sparkle of pure delight in his eyes.  It was beautiful and predatory and you almost laid one on him before the warning thud of Lucille tugged at your attention.

"There's no one in here.."  You whispered. 

"What was that darlin' I didn't quite catch that. What? Is he embarrassed, how fucking cute." he growled, the grip on your chin tightening.

"There's no one in here."  

"Here I was thinking you were fucking some sap in the stalls but fuck I did _not_ expect this!  Ohh sweetheart, you naughty girl.." 

You stare for just a second before he stalks further forward; his eyes were wild, his heavy breaths cause goosebumps to bloom over your neck.  Before you had chance to speak, he'd come to stand in front of you, the thin shower curtain the only thing shielding your naked form from his wicked gaze.

"You like touching yourself doll?

Oh god.  You start to feel red hot, blood pools at the surface of your skin and you can't help but look down at your feet in utter mortification.  But you know he's perceptive, he can see right through you - it's plain to see as he leans into your personal space, cataloguing your expressions as he presses on.

"I fucking told you to come and find me. You don't have to be embarrassed, we all need a bit of _release_ baby.."  He purrs and you can't resist rubbing your thighs together for some relief and of course it doesn't go unnoticed.

"I can't do it.  It's like talking to a birthday present."  You stare in confusion, creasing your brow.

"I wanna see you.  Drop the curtain." He grinned, but it's not a request and you know it.  You'd never admit it but being bossed around by him sent a shockwave of heat between your legs, prompting you to drop the material. 

You stood frozen for a few seconds, worried he'd be disappointed but when he hummed appreciatively  you felt all the tension roll off you.  Watching, you started to smile; his leather jacket hitting the benches with a loud clang.  Quickly he'd stalked forward mirroring your steps until you were both under the warm shower, your heels hit the wall.

His eyes roamed your body, eyes dark.  You took the time to get some ogling of your own, gazing happily - he was fucking gorgeous, the water had made his hair flop deliciously against his forehead, the tiny beads of water pearling on his beard and upper lip.  Negan suddenly growled, done with getting his eyeful of you, instantly you knew what was next. 

He reached one hand out, you squealed as it closed around your throat gently a pleasant contrast to the other hand which dragged sensually  up your thigh.

"I said come and find me, but I fucking found _you.."_  You gasped, vision blurring and you were met with the blank wall, the hard plains of his body sliding with your own.   At first you didn't understand, but moving to look up to his face you knew what he was asking.  He wanted permission. 

"I've dreamt about this.." You moan, finally speaking up - there's no room for inhibitions here.

"Elaborate doll." He smirked into your shoulder, nuzzling the soft slick skin with his scruff you loved so much. 

"I wanted it so bad, you and me..right here." It's hard to breathe, the images it conjures soaking your thighs in anticipation. 

"I..thought about it, your..your cock." You breath, trying desperately not to shove a hand down to you clit to relieve the throb. 

A low growl escaped Negan's throat in reply, rolling his hips forward making your groan unashamedly at the weight of his cock against your ass.  He wasn't a want anymore, you were soaking your own thighs with slick and needed him.  You didn't want to wait.

"Negan. I need it..I please fuck me..please.." You whimpered, flinging a hand back in desperation. 

"Of course you do Darlin'.. You're so fucking wet for me.." He groaned, finding your warm entrance teasing it with a long finger in a slow rhythm.  You ground back against him, curling your fingers against the wall in bliss as he curled once, twice and on the third crook you couldn't help but bite down on your bottom lip to keep from crying out. 

"Don't you dare moan." He breathed, obviously struggling to keep from pounding into your body.  His free hand stroked up your back, placing it between your shoulder blades hard, shoving your body in a sharp bend. 

"Don't make a fucking sound.  You wouldn't want anyone coming down here, would you?" 

"N--no.." you stammered, barely able to string more a few words; his fingers didn't let up as he continued to speak. 

"Don't make a fucking sound."  

Negan groaned, grabbing your waist to shove your body back against his fingers, harder and harder with each movement.  The sound of wet skin against skin echoed around and you wondered what you must look like, bent over by him, the man everyone respected and feared with equal measure - the star of your nightly fantasies was torturing your pussy with dextrous fingers.

You started to writhe against him, the wet trail of hair on his belly rubbed against your ass adding to the multitude of sensations. 

"Please.."  Begging, you pushed back as it got too much.

"Ssh.  You feel so tight baby, you're fucking soaked for me. _Fuck.."_  He moaned, loud overwhelmed as your pussy clenched around his fingers at the sound of his deep throaty voice. 

"I can't wait to feel you wrap around my dick.." he grunted, bucking forward so hard you had to brace yourself.

"Negan. Please!" You almost cried, wetness trickling down your thigh to twist down the drain by your feet.  

Without warning you were forced to break his rule, crying out at the sting of his palm slapping against the full curve of your ass.  There was no moment to recover, Negan had already grasped firmly at his length, running the entirety of the thickness against your soaked folds.

"Jesus mother fuck!" 

You bowed your head, barely able to stand in the small space.  How you hadn't come already was a mystery, even looking at him pushed you toward the edge.

"Shit, Negan  I need you inside me." You plead, wriggling against his cock urging him into a choked off moan.

"No need to beg, Doll." He stammered, "Don't break my rules again." He warned. 

You panted frantically, bracing against the wall.

Through gritted teeth you gasped, you couldn't help yourself, it was difficult to remember a time when sex felt this good.  

"Fuck, _fuck."_ Negan growled, making you squeal, jerking your head backward grabbing a handful of your hair to pull back against him.

You struggled not to scream out loud.  He pounded hard, over and over hitting that spot every time, you wanted so bad to come but you knew waiting could make the end result so much better. 

"Yes, fuck baby.  You feel so fucking good around my cock doll."  Pulling out, he pushed back in again, slamming home hard.  His thick length stretched your walls, reaching places and eliciting feelings not one of your previous lovers had ever managed to do. 

"More.."  You beg, legs quaking. 

You barely stifled your scream when he did it, his free hand that held you still raced down to your clit circling the bundle of nerves easily, the added stream of the water baring down made the pleasure almost unbearable. 

A silent cry escaped your lips, Negan's hand and cock shove faster and harder.

"Don't fucking stop, I'm going to.."  

As Negan's teeth bit down on your shoulder, there was no holding back. Fuck the rules.

Your screech reverberated around the room, followed quickly by Negan's deep guttural growl.  It shot through you, sending you right to the edge and off. 

"Jesus, Negan.." You cried, bucking back to meet him thrust for thrust.  Negan was obviously pleased, he continued to treat you to hard deep thrusts hurtling your toward another earth shattering orgasm.

"That's it baby, come on.. _fuck.."_  

Another cry left your lips, as you let go clenching tight around his thick length.  A few seconds of pure bliss were followed by hot spurts as Negan shuddered groaning loud against your neck in between open mouthed kisses.  

Panting, Negan pulled back leaving you woefully empty in his absence.  But didn't move from your back nor did he remove his arms.  It was quite a sweet gesture, having a man like Negan stroking your stomach and muttering how good you felt.  It made you turn in his grip, to do the one thing you had been yearning to do since first laying eyes on him.

You stepped flush against him, humming happily when your bare chest rested against his own warmth.  You rested your hand against his cheek, the other sliding into his wet hair, tugging gently at the nape of his neck, drawing a moan from his throat.  But before you could get close enough to his lips he pushed back.  

"Nope, no. Naughty girls don't get kisses.." He hummed, pushing off the shower wall menacingly but you weren't scared.  You just smirked, it didn't falter when his hands pushed you against the freezing wall.

"I told you not to made a sound.  You broke my rules."  He snarled, you just rolled your eyes.

"Negan." You snapped, half distracted by his growing hardness. 

"I'm warning you Doll.."  He tried, but you were having none of it.  You'd earned this kiss.

"Negan, can I ask you something?" Smirking, you held you own hips waiting for his reaction. 

"Yes Doll.." Negan frowned, visibly confused. 

"Do you _ever_ shut up?!" 

You didn't see his reaction, your lips and tongue flush with his.

You earned what you took.

 

_Fuck the rules._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!! :D xx


End file.
